Love and Fangs
by ThePurpleLotus
Summary: Stacy lives in the small town of Nightlore. Her best friends and her have lived there all their lives. Everything is normal until Stacy finds out that her best friend, Jake, Is a vampire. Will Stacy's love for Jake look past him being a vampire? Or will she she leave him alone in the dark? Maybe life isn't as ordinary as it seems in Nightlore.


Okay well. Here is the first chapter of my little vampire romance here. All the characters in this story are madeup by myself. This story will hopefully go on for a long time, as I am really excited with how it is turning how. I hope you all like it.

It's Friday night. Finally. The stress of the school week is over. It's the weekend. I attended Glen View High School, In a little town named Nightlore. Sure, it was it a decent school, decent people. I had lived in Nightlore my whole life, It wasn't the biggest town around, or the smallest, for that matter. There was roughly a couple hundred people living in the was only three schools, and a small college there. Meaning, you went to Elementary school, Middle school, and High school, with pretty much all the same people. From time to time, some people moved away, and some people moved in. Luckly, all my best friends and I, stayed in Nightlore, and had known each other for years. I was 16 now. What my parents would call a rebellious teenager. My friends and I met in elementary the school was small, we were all in the same 5th grade classroom. Our teacher, , partnered us all together on a project. The 5 of us which were:Myself, My friend Marcela, who liked to be Marcie. My friend Elizabeth, Lizzie for short, and then there was David and Jake. We all ended up becoming good friends, and are now inseparable and in the 11th grade as Juniors. Jake is really my best friend out of them all, we were both are a little more quiet and shy then the rest, so we quickly found out we could easily talk to each other, about anything.

Life was had schoolwork, part-time jobs, and drama. Lots of drama. Marcela and David really had a thing for each other, but dating never worked for them, so they just agreed to be friends. Well for now, that is, I suspect they get back together soon. As for Elizabeth.. well.. she is a bit guy crazy. Having a new guy around practically every month, it's difficult to keep track of who she is dating at the time. As for my self, well.. I do have a thing for Jake, I figured it was just a crush, but I never have gotten over here. But like I said, Jake is quiet, he has had a girlfriend or two before, and I have dated a few times also, but we found out that dating for both us, just didn't work. We couldn't open up to people, and we couldn't talk about feelings. Around friends and each other, we were fine. But the rest of the world. Well.. that wasn't easy.

But that's not the point, I soon found out tonight, would change my life forever. It's a day I will never forget. You see, Marcela, Elizabeth, and David went to a dance at school. After countless hours of begging, and attempts to drag me and Jake along with them, we still declined. I hated dances, it wasnt because I couldn't dance, or they were to over done for me. No, I secretly wanted to go, but since dating never worked out for me, I had nobody to go with. And even though I often dreamed about going to a dance with Jake. I knew he was just as shy and I was, and he couldn't possibly like me back anyways. So, we both ditched the idea of a dance, and went to the park to hang around, there was a big park in the middle of our neighborhood, since Jake and I lived across the street from each other, we often went there together. It was getting a little dark, but it didn't matter, we went to the top of the monkey bars, and went on the swings for a while, of course. I made Jake push me on the swings. We enjoyed acting like kids, running around, chasing each other from time to time. He was my best friend after all. We stayed at the park for a good two hours, and then started walking around town for a while. We decided to go through the ally, because well. we liked the ally. There was never anyone around, and it was a perfect place to talk.

We started walking down the ally, nothing strange but, the whole time we were talking, Jake seemed a little uneasy.

I finally spoke up."Jake what's wrong?' I asked.

"Stacy.. I.. I.. Have to tell you something.. and you aren't going to like it." He said and turned his head away, avoiding eye contact.

"I.. I've been keeping a secret from you..." He said, his voice unsteady.

"What do you mean?.. Just tell me.." I said, a bit puzzled.

"Well..."He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, something jumps in front of our path. The first thing I notice is the golden-yellow Irises of someone standing in front of us.

I gasp, and take a step back. Jake however doesn't move a muscle but has a worried expression. I look up at who is in front of us, and its Derrick, the Quarterback of the football team. A jerk to say the least. He liked me, and asked me out before, that is.. as he was dating another girl.

"wha.. What are you doing here" Jake stammers, questioning Derrick.

"Derrick? What happened to you? I questioned as I saw his yellow irises of his eyes, his ripped jacket, and dried blood around his mouth.

Derrick slowly took a few steps closer to me, and I take a step back. "Oh... you haven't heard. He hasn't told you yet..." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?..." I asked

"Derrick, go away. Now" Jake said firmly.

"Make me" Derrick says as he takes a step closer to me, and I backed up against the wall of the ally.

"Here my dear... maybe this will explain it all" He looks me in the eyes, and corners me against the wall, he reveals two fangs. I gasp and try to move away.

"Derrick. Get off her! And get out of here now!" Jake said angrily. I looked at him. I had never heard him get angry like that. Jake is usually such a quiet person. Even Derrick with surprised by his sudden outburst. However, Derrick was amused by his anger, and took that as a challenge. "Fine" He said, and stepped away from me, walking toward Jake now.

"You're a liar Jake. You promised me you would do it." Derrick said as he slowly walked toward Jake.

By now I realized what just happened. Derrick was a vampire, and he was here for a reason. A reason involving me. I was terrified. My mind started to wander off, and I just stared at Jake, my eyes pleading for an answer.

Derrick glanced over at me, and smirked. "Oh... and there is another part to this my dear Stacy. Your "Friend" over there.. is a vampire too..." He said.

After a pause he said, "And... now for the best part...soon... you will be a vampire too"

My eyes widened. I was now desperate for an answer. However I was frantically trying to think of a way to get away. My thoughts were quickly shoved aside as I heard Jake speak.

"Stacy! Don't listen to him!" Jake said as he turns towards me, then back to Derrick. "I already told you! I'm not doing it! This is wrong! Go find someone else! Leave me alone! At this point. Jake was yelling.

Derrick chuckles. "Your own life depends on it, you have until the end of the week" He said and started walking towards me again. He paused, and looked Jake straight in the eyes. "Plus... you wouldn't want to see her six feet under... now would you? I would hate to have to do the job myself... but if I must..." He shows fangs again, and walks up to me. He ran his hand down the side of my neck. I shuddered. I tried to run, but I couldn't move. I flinched, and took a step back. He tried to step closer to me again but Jake stepped in front of me, and shoved him back, causing Derrick to stumble back a little. "You stay away from her. I'll deal with you later. Now leave!" Jake shouted.

Derrick was now getting angry. "You aren't getting out of this Jake!" He exclaimed. "you'll be sorry. This isn't over" He said.

"Bye Stacy" He said in a dangerous tone as he turned toward me and smiled slyly before calmly walking away like nothing just happened. I stared off down the ally, watching Derrick walk away until he turned the corner, and is out of sight. I turn my attention back to Jake. Fear has now taken over.

Jake finally speaks "Stacy... I.. I.. can explain.." He said.

"Y.. You're a vampire..." I said slowly. "And.. You never told me".

"Stacy please.. I can explain" He said in a pleading tone. His voice begged me to let him speak. He takes a step closer to me, and I quickly take a step back.

He looks at me, his expression hurt. "Stacy.. you have to listen to me. And trust me. Just let me talk"

"Why should I trust you now? I have trusted you all my life. About everything! And you keep this from me?" I snapped.

Jake winced. "Stacy.. I sware.. before Derrick came... I was going to tell you everything..."

"Stop lying! I thought I knew you Jake! How could you keep this from me!" I said angrily. I could feel my face getting hot. I knew the tears were on their way.

"I.. I... didn't want you to be scared.. I didn't want you to run off.." He looked down at the ground.

"Oh! So you wanted to just turn me into a vampire, then that would explain it all, right?! Like Derrick was saying?! Is that why we are in this ally way?" I said. I was now furious. My best friend had kept this from me. The only person in life I could trust.

"No! It's not like that Stacy, please! Just listen to me. Please" He said, his voice shaky. He slowly took a few steps closer to me and this time I didn't back away. "I'm not going to hurt you. let me explain" He says, still cautiously stepping closer to me, until he is right in front of me. I look down at the ground, not wanting to look at him. I finally look up at him, and wait for an explanation.

"Yes. I am a vampire" He said in a quiet tone. He winced, as if it pained him to say that. I looked up at him. "Yes, I was supposed to bite you... every vampire it supposed to bite someone... and not just anyone..." His voice starts to trail off.

He swallowed, and cleared his throat. "But anyways... You are the one I was supposed to bite... but I refused. If I didn't do it, they would kill me" He paused and stammered, pain in his voice. "And...Kill you. I... I.. was supposed to do it tonight... but when I didn't...Derrick came... to tell you about the plan himself." I looked up at his now damp eyes. It wasnt usual for Jake to cry in front of me like that. "Please believe me.. I would never hurt you." He said in a whisper. He stopped talking, and looked down at the ground. Silence filled the air for a few seconds. It was my turn to talk now.

"Jake" I said quietly. He looked up at me. "How long Jake...how long have you been a vampire?"

He sighed."It will be a year in 3 days... October 31st.. Halloween. It was... Derrick... he turned me into a vampire last year... His vampire costume... wasn't a costume he has been one for many years"

"Why?.. Why did he bite you... and why did you never tell me?..." I said my voice still unsteady as I tried to calm myself down.

"He bit me because... because..." He sighed. "Just forget it... It doesn't matter... but I never told you because... I didn't want you to get involved in the situation you are in now.. I tried to tell you... many times, I really did. I was going to tell you tonight, before Derrick came"

"Jake... You want me to trust you.. but you wont tell me why he bit you. If I don't know everything, I can't trust you.." I looked him in the eyes. He quickly looked down.

"He... he... bit me because he was angry..." He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Why was he angry?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well.. he liked you... And after you turned him down yet again.. He just snapped... And he bit me. He said if he couldn't have you..." He paused. "I couldn't either"

He now looked up at me. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did this mean Jake liked me? I spoke. "Wha...What do you mean? Jake you.." My voice trailed off. I couldn't finish my sentence. I changed the subject. "So you're a vampire because of me..." I said as I took a few steps back and turned away, not wanting to face him.

"It isn't your fault... don't blame yourself. It was my choice." He said in a hushed tone. I turned around to face him.

"But... If I would have never rejected Derrick... you wouldn't be in this situation... Or If I.." He interrupted me.

"It would have still happened, Stacy. think about it. if you would have been with him, he would have bitten you... that way he knew you would have had to stay with him.."

"Wait... you're not telling me something. why didn't he just bite me before?why did he bite you?..." I said. This time, I took a step closer to him. "Jake. Tell me. Please. Don't make me beg" I needed answers.

He sighed again, and took a deep breath. "I had two choices... either for him to bite me.. so I couldn't have you... or let you get bit" He said.

"So.. you didn't want me with him. So you let him turn you into a vampire?" I asked

Jake sighed "Well.. that was a reason but... I did it to protect you. If you were a vampire.. he could hold that over you, and control you... if you disobeyed, he would say he would kill me... and he knows you wouldn't let him... so I had to do it. To save you" He said.

"Why Jake... You could have just let him bite me, then you could have left... Or you could have told me..." I knew Jake wouldn't ever leave me like that, no matter what, and I wouldn't leave him either.

"I...I... couldn't do that... I couldn't let him bite you." He said.

"Why?..." I asked. Desperate for an answer.

"I couldn't even bear to think of what he would do to you... let alone have to watch it happen..." He said, his voice unsteady.

"So.. What would have been the point.. if you bit me earlier tonight? What would have been the benefit for Derrick? I asked.

"He would have got to see me suffer... because he knew I didn't want to bite you. And... he thinks he would get a chance with you... He thinks you would hate me after all this. And not want to be around me"

I could no longer fight back the tears. "Th.. this is my fault, even if you try to say it isn't, It is" A single tear rolled down my cheek.

Before I knew what was happening. He hugged me. His voice was almost a whisper now "Even if you blame yourself.. in my eyes.. it isn't your fault... and If I had the choice to do this all over again... I would still take the bite..." I leaned on his chest and began sobbing. He tilted my head up so I was looking up at him, and he wiped away my tears with his thumb. I winced, then turn away slightly. Jake looked at me with that hurt expression again.

"I understand you have mixed emotions now... Fear... confusion.. guilt... I.. I'm so sorry for all this, But I would never hurt you. I just want you to know that. And If you don't believe me, or trust me..." He takes a step back from me, and turns away. "I don't blame you" I take a step closer to him, until standing right in front of him again. Jake looked up at me. He seemed surprised I didn't just walk away or yell at him.

"I believe you." I said quietly. I paused, then quickly spoke again before he had a chance. "But.. your still not telling me something. I know it. There was another reason behind you doing all this for me. Why didn't you just bite me tonight? It would have saved your life. What else is it?" I said. I wasn't going to drop this, until he gave me an answer.

"Stacy.. I Can't tell you. If I tell you... it will only make things worse..."

I needed an answer.

"Please.. tell me Jake" I asked gently.

Jake looked me in the eyes. He took a deep breath. "I did it because.. because..." He sighed. "Because I'm in love with you Stacy... and I have been for years. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt... I would take all the pain in the world.. to keep you safe." He turned away, awaiting a response. Or more like dreading a response.

I didn't know to respond. Jake had just admitted he loved me. He did all this just to save me. I tried to think of what to say.

"Jake..." I said. He looked up at me, his eyes damp again, and a hurt expression on his face. I decided to take my chance. I took a deep breath.

"Jake..." I said... I... I'm in love you too... it was never just a crush... never just another guy I liked... I found out.. it was love... I have loved you for years now... But.. I didn't think you felt the same way so I never told you." I awaited an answer. My heart was racing. I couldn't believe I had just said that.

He began to talk again. "W.. What did you say?" he said.

I managed a small smile and looked up at him. "You heard what I said"

"How can you say that? After all I've put you through..." He asked me.

"Jake.. It's because of everything that has happened tonight that I got the courage to finally tell you. I didn't know how you felt.. and everything you risked for me, and did for me... Just to keep me safe..." My voice trailed off.

Jake smiled. "So it took us... all this time.. to admit this to each other. I never thought you felt the same way" He said. The pained expression was now gone.

I couldn't help but smile too. I wasn't afraid anymore. Everything that happened earlier with Derrick suddenly didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered right now was Jake.

Jake took his chance. "I have been waiting to do this for years..." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss."I leaned onto him, pulling him close, and draped my arms over his shoulders" His lips were soft, his kiss was gentle. This was something we were both longing for years. The kiss was full of passion, of feelings that had never been said. I felt my heart racing, my stomach full of butterflies. After a while, he gently broke the kiss.

He embraced me. "I love you. Stacy" He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said. It felt so right to be saying those words however, the words felt foreign as they left my mouth. I had never told a guy that and meant it.

I looked up at Jake. He was trying to turn away. I noticed his fangs were out, his irises almost the same shade of golden-yellow as Derricks were. He didn't want me to notice.

"What makes that happen Jake? How do you control all this?" I asked.

"Well.. Your instinct as a vampire is to bite. So your fangs come out by themselves, the change of my eye color is just part of it. Which is why Derrick's eyes were like that earlier" He said calmly.

"How do you fight the urge to bite? I asked.

"Sometimes, it isn't easy, but then I remember what will happen if I do bite you, and It snaps me out of it." I see his fangs slowly disappear, and his eyes go back to his normal green color.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it when that happens" He said, feeling bad. I hugged him, and lean in to kiss him again. "Its okay Jake" I reassured him. "I know you won't hurt me. I trust you"

He sighed. "Jake... what does it feel like to be a vampire? How did it feel to be bitten?" I asked. I still wanted to know more.

"It just happened so fast when I was bitten...you can feel your body getting colder, you feel your fangs come out. Everything just changes in an instance, I had fangs. The iris of my eyes yellow. I had to live off blood." He said.

"Wait.." I said puzzled. "How can you be out in the sun? Aren't vampires supposed to like..burn in the sun? And what do you do for blood?"

"Well, that is what I thought. that we burn in sun. But apparently, over the years, vampires have learned to adapt to the sun. We are now just sensitive to the sun, which is why you always see me wearing sunglasses. We have also adapted to where we can eat regular food, but we don't need it. We just need blood, and well... I am used to blood from rodents or cows..." He said embarrassed.

"How did I never notice your bite marks? I asked.

"Makeup. I would just always cover it up..." He wiped off the makeup and showed me two scars from the bite on the side of his neck"

I winced and cautiously ran my hand over the scar. Thinking about the pain he took for me. "Jake.. I'm so sorry. Does it hurt anymore? I asked.

"Not anymore... when he bit me, there was pain.. but not anymore. just the marks now. Trust me, it looks worse than it feels" he stated.

"Jake.. What Will happen to you if Derrick finds out you didn't bite me?..." I started to think of what Derrick may do.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"He is going try to kill you and bite me anyways isn't he?" I questioned in a whisper.

He looked me in the eyes but didn't speak. His expression said it all. I knew I was right.

"Jake..." I said, and he looked back up at me.

I stuttered, trying to say the words I was looking for. "Bite me. You have to.. It's the only way" I took a deep breath.

He looked up at me in shock. "No Stacy!" He said. "I will not!" He shouted.

"Jake, you took a bite to save my life.. now I'm taking one to save yours" I said.

"I.. I.. can't even stand the thought of you having to endure the pain. and all the changes to your life" He closed his eyes tightly, and turned away. I noticed a tear roll down his cheek.

I grabbed his hand and held it on the side of my neck. "Jake.. You must" I said.

"I can't. I love you too much to hurt you, I don't want you to go through all this pain." Jake said, sorrow in his voice.

"And I love you too, that's why you have to bite me. I will become a vampire if it means keeping you out of trouble" I said.

"But... there has to be another way..." He said and slowly moved his hand away from my neck.

"You don't have to right now, but... just think about it. Please." I said

He sighed. "Its getting late, let's go to my place. I can't leave you alone now, with Derrick all fired up" He said. I agreed. Plus... getting to spend the night with Jake wouldn't hurt anyone. Both of our parents, along with Marcie's, Lizzie's and David's parents were on vacation anyways. We walked back over to his house. It was pretty dark by now.

I was in a pair of jeans, and a tank top, and I didn't have a change of clothes. "Here, just go to closet, and pick a shirt" He said, and handed me a pair of shorts. I picked out a shirt and went to the bathroom to change. I came back into the room to find Jake with his shirt off. He noticed me standing in the doorway and he turned toward me, I blushed and quickly looked away. I tried to think of something to say. "I.. umm changed clothes" I said, feeling stupid for saying the most obvious thing possible. Jake smiled. "I noticed" He said. He slipped on a shirt, and I now looked at him. "It is late" I said. "We should probably get some sleep" I went to the closet and grabbed a blanket, and started to walk out of his bedroom into the living room. "Stacy..." He said before I was out of the room. "You know.. I mean like.. Only if you want to.. You can sleep here with me. The couch isn't comfortable" He said but quickly added "Unless that makes you uncomfortable.. or you don't want to" I noticed him turn a slight shade of ed. "Okay then.. Sure..." I said slowly. It's not that I didn't want to lay down with Jake. I just knew it would feel a little awkward but, I went and laid down on the bed anyways. Pulling back the covers.

Jake kind of just stood there for a moment. At first, I figured that he would walk out of the room and go sleep on the couch himself. "Are you sure your okay with me sleeping here?" I asked him. "Y.. Yeah. It's fine. Of course" He stammered. He came and laid down next to me. I smiled. It was cute seeing him all nervous. I looked up at him and saw him smile too. Instead of him staying on the edge of the bed like I thought he would, he moved closer to me, and I found myself moving closer to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and I leaned on his chest. He looked down at me and kissed me goodnight. "Goodnight, sleep well my dear" He said. "Goodnight Jake" I said and smiled then leaned back on his chest. All my worries went away. Here I was, laying down here in Jake's arms. I felt safe. And I felt loved. I hadn't realized how tired I was until that moment. My eyelids felt heavy, and I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
